Banished Prince
by astroanna
Summary: Our favorite fire nation prince and the consequences of the season 2 finale...depending on response I'll continue it...
1. Chapter 1

"_You have come to the crossroads of your destiny. It is time for you to choose."_

The words played themselves within Zuko's mind, haunting him, mocking him. There was no turning back from the choice he had made. His sister's praise seemed hollow and meaningless now. His uncle was rotting in a dungeon somewhere and the only thing he had left was the promise his sister had made to him. A promise he had no idea if she would keep.

"_Azula always lies. Azula always lies."_

No, Zuko told himself silently. This time would be different. This time his father would restore his rightful place on the throne and he would finally fulfill his destiny. But even as he told himself so, another voice spoke at the back of his mind. A voice filled with desperation and pain; a voice that he recognized as his uncle's.

"_I care about you! And if Ozai wants you back… well, I think it may not be for the reasons you imagine."_

"Zuko?" came the quiet, fierce voice of his sister, breaking into his thoughts. Zuko's eyes closed for a moment, his mind and body wearier than ever before.

"Yes?" he replied, his voice low and hoarse.

"We're almost ready to leave. Are you ready to go home?"

Zuko was silent for several long moments. He wasn't sure he knew what that meant anymore. Home. He sighed heavily. His die was cast and he could not afford the luxury of doubt. Whatever lay in front of him, he had to face it. Slowly, he nodded.

"Yes, I am. Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Iroh was the epitome of strength. He was the infamous general, the Dragon of the West, a legend within the ranks of fire nation military history. He was a man who had never been broken, even by the death of his own son. That was not to say that his son's death had not affected him. Of everything that had happened to him in his life, that was what had almost shattered him. Eventually, though, he had come to accept the grief and move forward, knowing that he would be reunited with his son one day. Iroh was a man who had never been broken, but he felt close to breaking now.

Over and over the image of his nephew battling the Avatar and his friend played through Iroh's mind and he could not understand it. Didn't he know that Azula was a liar and manipulator? Of course he did, he had been on the receiving end of her schemes often enough. Iroh took a deep breath and attempted, yet again, to fall into a meditation. The only thought that ran through his mind was the hope that his nephew would, somehow, be all right.

As Iroh continued to meditate, soft footsteps broke through his thoughts. It was several moments before his nephew appeared on the other side of his cell bars. Iroh counted to three slowly, then opened his eyes and met the gaze of the young prince. He could not discern the emotion behind his nephew's golden eyes; was it regret, pain, or indifference? He did not know anymore. Taking a deep breath, Iroh spoke, his voice quiet and controlled.

"I would have thought you would be on your way back to the fire nation, Prince Zuko."

"We're leaving soon. I-I just wanted to…" The young prince trailed off uncertainly.

"I presume you wanted to apologize," Iroh said shrewdly, not taking his eyes off of his nephew's face.

Zuko said nothing, but nodded fractionally. Iroh shook his head. Slowly he stood up, more gracefully than a man his age should be able to.

"I do not know what you expected from me, Zuko. I have stood by you through everything that has happened to you, good and bad, over the last three years. I have tried to teach you what I know so that you could pave your own way, make your own decision. I had hoped that when the time came you would choose the path that would not lead you to more pain. But that is exactly what you have done. I cannot stand beside you anymore, Zuko. I cannot watch your life be broken by my brother again. And that is what will happen, one way or the other."

"You don't know that," Zuko said quietly.

Iroh looked at his nephew for a long moment, his gaze hardening.

"Why did you come here, Zuko?"

Zuko was silent for a long moment.

"If it is forgiveness you seek, my nephew, it must first come from yourself," Iroh said quietly, "and if it is validation for your decision, that is something I cannot give. The choice you made was your own. The consequences are your own, as well."

"I guess one of those consequences is that you hate me," Zuko said, barely audibly.

Iroh smiled, a smile without its usual mirth and good nature.

"It would be so much easier if I did, Zuko. I love you, my nephew. I will always love you. That is why your decision disappointed me so."

Zuko stood there for several long moments, then turned on his heel and made his way back down the hallway. Both men were deep in thought, contemplating what lay ahead and how both their lives had changed.

A/N: I think of Iroh as the Yoda or Dumbldore of the Avatar saga: wise, kind, and loving. Given all that, I tried to imagine how hurt Iroh would be by Zuko's betrayal. I came to the conclusion that it wouldn't be the kind of thing he could just put aside. That is why I wrote this part the way I did.


End file.
